


i love you today, tomorrow, forever

by moxleysbaby



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Softness, chapters will also have specific warnings if i think they're needed!, these will be updated as we go!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxleysbaby/pseuds/moxleysbaby
Summary: this is just a place to keep the prompts that i get on tumblr!**(no longer being updated!! i am leaving these two fics up as they are but the prompts on tumblr that i get from now on will be posted under a different format!)**chapter 2: ‘please just kiss me already’ / ben taking care of callum when he comes home with a busted lip
Relationships: Ben Mitchell/Lexi Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Lexi Pearce
Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045948
Kudos: 41





	1. she's hiding behind the sofa

Ben had just come home from a long day, he toed off his shoes by the front door and put the bag of doughnuts he bought on the way home on the chest of drawers. He expected to come home to bouts of laughter and noise as they had Lexi tonight but he was met with muffled giggles and neither his boyfriend or his daughter were anywhere to be found. He shrugged his coat off, hooking it on the bannister just as Callum’s head poked out of the living room with a sweet smile.

“Hey! You’re home!”

Ben took two shuffles towards him, Callum brought an arm around Ben’s waist and another to his head as it tucked into Callum’s neck, “m’home now, where’s madam? She took it easy on you today?”

Ben had long since stopped worrying that Lexi would scare Callum off, although it had taken a lot of reassurance from Callum. But he knew that Callum had been doing the long and late shifts recently and he would be going back on call early tomorrow morning. Ben also knew that his daughter was a menace when she wanted to be, no doubt a dangerous combination of both Ben and Lola and if she was hyper on sweets then she would be running Callum ragged all day.

“She was perfect as always, you worry too much!” Callum’s chest rumbled with a laugh as the arm around Ben’s waist began running up and down his back soothingly.

“If you say so... Where is she anyways?”

**“She’s hiding behind the sofa.”**

Ben snorted, “what’s she doing back there?”

“Playing hide and seek, wanted to wait there for you to find her.”

Ben laughed softly to himself as he dragged himself away from Callum, taking his hand and pulling him into the living room while swiping the bag of treats on his way, calling out intentionally loud as he went, “right! Where’s my princess then, eh?”

A muffled laugh came from behind the sofa and Ben grinned, “it’s a shame we can’t find her anywhere Callum, who’s going to eat all these doughnuts now? Guess we’ll just have to share them between us!”

“No! I’m here daddy, I’m here!!” Lexi jumped up from behind the sofa and ran out towards her dads arms.

He picked her up with a slight grunt, “there you are!! You had a good day with Callum baby?”

“Yeah it was so much fun dad!!”

Lexi was rambling on about all the things that her and Callum got up to during their day together, as Ben and Lexi sat down at the table waiting for Callum to bring in plates from the kitchen. She was just talking about how he got her ice cream at the park after she tripped over and how she “didn’t even cry once!” when Callum came back in. He put a plate in front of Lexi who’s attention was quickly drawn to the doughnut in front of her.

Callum put a plate down in front of Ben as well who tipped his head up, the request for a kiss clear. Callum pecked him on the mouth gently before muttering into it, “told you you worry too much didn’t I?”

He laughs softly as Callum settles next to him with his own plate and nods his head, “yeah, s’pose you did, better start listening to you more often then eh?”


	2. "please just kiss me already."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just callum coming home with his busted lip and ben taking care of him!!

By the time Callum had finally got home, the house was quiet apart from the tv in the front room. It wasn’t likely to be Phil who’d normally be asleep or at least in bed by this time so he knew that it was just Ben who would have questions for him right now. He wasn’t sure if he could answer them but he was exhausted and he didn’t care, all he wanted was to take a shower and get some sleep before he collapsed.

Callum took his time getting his coat and shoes off and if that was a small delay tactic to facing Ben with his swollen and bloody lip then nobody else needed to know that.

He walked into the living room and set his bag down near the table he saw Ben slouched over the sofa watching some weird game show.

“Alright, babe? Took your time getting home didn’t ya!” Ben had turned to him with a soft smile and just as he had expected, Ben had clocked his busted lip immediately. The smile dropped off his face while he shot up. Callum could tell there were a lot of questions running through Ben’s mind no doubt ranging from ‘are you okay’ to threats aimed at whoever did this but he didn’t voice any of them.

He got up quietly and told Callum to sit on the sofa while he got the first aid kit from the bathroom. Ben took a minute on the stairs to try calm himself down until he had some answers and when he came back down, he simply laid the cotton balls, antiseptic and a bag of peas with a towel wrapped around them out on the coffee table.

Callum turned slightly so he was turned in to face Ben and let Ben take care of him. Ben used his thumb and forefinger to softly grip Callum’s chin and tilt and turn his head so he could see clearly. There was silence apart from the tv which Callum turned down to ease his headache and the slight hissing from himself as the antiseptic was used to clean his lip.

“Sorry, I know it stings but I’ve gotta clean it,” Ben muttered quietly.

Callum didn’t respond, didn’t even need to, he just took a hand and laid it on Ben’s thigh squeezing gently to acknowledge that he heard what Ben said. Ben continued to tilt and turn his head until he was sure the cut was completely clean and ready to be iced.

Ben threw the cotton balls on the table and grabbed the bag of peas and spoke softly, “this is gonna be cold but it’ll help the swelling yeah?”

After a small nod from Callum, Ben pressed the frozen bag as lightly as possible to Callum’s lip, quiet apologies muttered between them as he hissed at the feeling. Ben let go of Callum’s chin, his hand gliding over the prickly stubble that poked the tips of his fingers as he ran them over Callum’s cheek. Ben smoothed his thumb over the circles that ringed Callum’s tired eyes. Their eyes held the others gaze as Ben’s hand trailed over Callum’s ear and into his soft hair before Ben pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, lips lingering for a second just like he had done over a year ago before Callum was even out before he pulled back.

Callum pushed away the hand pressing peas against his face, taking them and tossing them onto the table again before taking Ben’s face in his big hands bringing him in closer, “ _ **please just kiss me already.**_ ” And who was Ben to deny his boyfriend of this?

Ben’s remaining hand came up to rest on Callum’s shoulder as lips brushed as softly as possible while being mindful of Callum’s injured lip. Fingers pressed into the skin of Ben’s cheeks, not to the point of hurt but just enough for Callum to feel and know that Ben really was there.

The pair pulled away for air and they both knew there was still lots to discuss but for now, they were both content to simply sink into the sofa and into the comfort of the arms of their lover and worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> find me here!  
> [@mitchellandhighway on tumblr](https://mitchellandhighway.tumblr.com/)  
> [@callumhiqhway on twitter](https://twitter.com/callumhiqhway)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> find me here!  
> [@mitchellandhighway on tumblr](https://mitchellandhighway.tumblr.com/)  
> [@callumhiqhway on twitter](https://twitter.com/callumhiqhway)


End file.
